Creation
by HPSSCoSPoAGoF
Summary: I just felt like writing! We'll see where this ends up =) Feel free to R/R if you'd like to!
1. Default Chapter

Jet black robes billowed behind Draco as he sauntered down the hall, happily aware that the younger students scurried out of his way, and that every girl he passed looked at him with a painful longing. All except one. Hermione Granger turned her back on him when she saw him, sitting down on a bench and opening a book. He looked back at his two friends, who were more his bodyguards, motioning them to bugger off. They clumsily turned back around down the hall, scaring a few second years away. Draco airily passed a hand through his vibrant blond hair, making every girl in the hallway sigh with adoration. He walked toward Hermione, staring at her beautiful long, gleaming hair, which had started to look much better when she had permanently straightened and tamed it with a simple spell. She kept her head down as he sat next to her, stretching his arms out along the back of the bench, one right behind Hermione's back, barely touching her robes. She subtlety leaned forward an inch or two, away from his arm, and continued to read. Draco cleared his throat. Hermione did not look up. Draco slouched down a little, so he looked much more relaxed than he felt, and spoke.  
  
"Hey Hermione."  
  
"Bugger off Draco." Hermione kept her eyes on her book, but she had definitely stopped reading. She held the book with an erect stillness, quietness. Draco broke the "awkward" silence.  
  
"Why don't you come to the Quidditch match with me on Wednesday?" He said, moving his hand so it was touching her shoulder. "I'll get you the best seats in the stadium."  
  
"I'm not going to the Quidditch match, Draco." Hermione closed her book, setting it in her lap, looking impatiently at the opposite wall.  
  
"Why not? It would be fun, plus you would get to sit with me. How can you have a better time?" Draco smiled at her, but it was a cocky smile, and Hermione was tired of it.  
  
"Draco, I just don't want to go. Especially with you."  
  
Draco looked as if he had been stung, but only for a split second. He quickly recovered, plastering his smile back on.  
  
"Come on, Hermione. Why won't you go with me? Every week I ask you, and every week you say no. What's wrong with one date? I mean, really, it's not like I'm asking you to marry me or anything." Draco sighed, a rare thing for him to do.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry, but it's just . . . I just can't go with you, okay?"  
  
"Why not? You never go to the Quidditch games!"  
  
"I do too, Draco!" Hermione turned to face him, seeming upset at his accusation. "I do watch Quidditch, but only when Harry or you-" She stopped suddenly, her cheeks blushing a deep crimson. Draco stared at her.  
  
"What did you just say?" He asked incredulously. "What were you going to say?"  
  
"Nothing, I-"  
  
"Hermione, tell me!" Hermione quickly gathered her book bag, swinging it onto her shoulder as she rose from where she sat. "Hermione!" But she was already racing down the hall, leaving Draco stunned where he sat. Had he heard her right? Did she only come to games to watch Harry . . . and him? 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco slouched in his chair, staring at the door, which Hermione had not yet entered. It was now a half an hour into Potions and Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Snape had been quite thrilled.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger missing.this could result in ten points from Gryffindor." Snape had smiled with an evil look at Harry, Hermione's best friend. Now, Snape was moving up and down the aisles, checking bubbling cauldrons. He reached Draco's and looked down expectantly at his cauldron, where nothing was bubbling. He raised a thin eyebrow and looked down his pointy nose at Draco.  
  
"Not to worry, Mister Malfoy," Snape tapped his wand to the cauldron, where immediately, a thick purple, bubbling potion formed. Draco felt a strong sense of frustration at Snape's assistance. It was not that he did not know how to make the potion, he was just preoccupied. With a challenging look at Harry, snape swept away from Malfoy, moving toward Neville, whose potion had turned bright pink and was squirting out small blue snails.  
  
Suddenly, the wooden door of the dungeon opened with a loud creak and Draco's heart felt as if it had skipped a beat as Hermione entered and took a seat with Harry and Ron. Snape looked as if he were a child at Chrsitmas. He moved stealthily to Hermione's side.  
  
"Miss Granger, how nice of you to join us," his boice was icy and Draco saw Hermione slightly wince as she held out a piece of paper to Snape.  
  
"It's my note from Professor Dumbledore, excusing my tardiness. I was meeting with him." Hermione looked at Snape, directly in his eyes, as if daring him to challenge the authenticity of the note. Snape looked as if he had popped one hundred lemon slices into his mouth at once. He crumpled the note and returned to his desk, yelling at Neville as he went.  
  
Draoc watched Hermione until finally he caught her eye. She did not smile, but she did not look away. There was something she was not saying, not even to Harry or Ron. Draco felt his expression turn to surprise and Hermione quickly broke their eye contact. Draco continued to glance at her while he methodically mixed his potion.  
  
Why had Hermione been with Dumbledore? 


	3. chapter 3

Draco stood outside the dungeon door, casually leaning against the wall, looking down viciously at a few second years as they scurried in front of him and around a corner. He had told Crabbe and Goyle that he had to talk to Snape, but he was, of course, waiting for Hermione.  
  
The large stone door opened, and Hermione backed out of the door. Draco could hear Snape's slippery voice calling to her.  
  
"Miss Granger, you will not be late to this class again."  
  
Hermione turned away abruptly and her eyes met Draco's. He could see a glossy cover over her eyes, as if she was about to cry. Draco stared at her and she didn't move. She looked lost. Draco slowly reached out a hand toward her face, but she took a step back. Draco felt as if she had just screamed at him.  
  
"Why were you late?" He said. He had hardened his expression, once against resistant to let her in.  
  
"I told you and the class, I was with Dumbledore." Hermione sniffed quietly, breathing a deep breath that was hard to catch. Her voice sounded shaky.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, nobody can just meet with him. What was it about? And how did you get to see him?" Draco took a step toward her, not threateningly, but more of a coaxing to her.  
  
"I just had to talk to him about.some things. Just things that have been happening, I-" she stopped abruptly, as if reluctant to go on. Draco looked at her, and felt himself softening again. Her eyes were still glossy, despite her attempts to keep herself composed, and they were looking straight into his, but deeper, as if she could see right into him. Draco blinked and the connection was lost. Hermione looked at the ground.  
  
"I.um, I should go." She sighed. "I'm supposed to meet Ron in the dining hall."  
  
"Hermione, please," Draco was not ready to plead and beg, but he wanted to know what was going on. "Just tell me what happened. I don't know what you think, but I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise." He slowly reached forward and took her hand in his. Hers was cold, and is hand warmed it immediately. He saw her look down at his hand holding hers, and she shut her yes, as if trying not to cry. "I want to help you, Hermione."  
  
She took in a small amount of air with a little gasp and looked back into his eyes.  
  
"Draco.I, I really do have to-"  
  
Before she could stop him, Draco leaned in and put his lips against hers. A bolt of electricity shot through both of them, from the tops of their heads to their toes. Draco took both of his hands and cradled her face, right under her jaw and then slid them up slightly into her hair. She held his wrists, not too tightly, urging the kiss to continue. The dungeon become a whirling room of color and lights as they kissed, swirling around them, holding them snugly in its warm hands. But Hermione pulled away before Draco could make her stay. There were real tears in her eyes now, and one rolled down her cheek. Draco was breathing slightly more rapidly now, and he looked at her with a very sincere look. Hermione let out a small, muffled sob, then covered her mouth.  
  
"I have to go," she said softly.  
  
"Wait, Hermione, please-"  
  
But she was gone, leaving Draco alone in the now cold dark hallway of the dungeons.  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, so it gets a little mushy.but does it work? I need to know, so R/R! Por favor! Don't be afraid to be critical, I just want to make it good for YOU! 


End file.
